1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
An electric double layer capacitor comprises a multilayer body having a separator and a pair of electrodes disposed so as to hold the separator therebetween; an outer bag containing the multilayer body; and an electrolyte infiltrated in the multilayer body.
The separator is an insulating, porous material for securing ion circulation while preventing the electrodes from coming into contact with each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H 10-256088).